rentalmagicafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Chat Corner
Chat Corner Hi everyone, a warm welcome to all ! ^^ I opened up this corner so that we can have a general chat or catch up section here. =) Post your questions here and if anyone has an answer they'll gladly reply. =) Have fun! Oh! And don forget to sign! ^^ -- Koosha 16:53, April 27, 2012 (UTC) --- The weather is crazy! ~ so hot & humid...though it's pretty much that time of the year...Summer. If I could have it my way, I'd go for a dip in the pool! :P Anyway, where are most of you from? I'm from Singapore. I had a nice lunch today ^^ so my mood's not that bad after all haha :D (sushi and sake + a few pieces of daifuku as dessert) Just caught up with the latest episode of Rental Magica just now, it's gonna end soon. Nurarihyon:demon capital is probably gonna take its place when it does. Btw, shd we have a poll thread? -- Koosha 08:06, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it is very hot. I am from India, which is definitely one of the hottest countries in the world lol. Are you Japanese, living in Singapore Koosha? RM on Animax, eh? Nura: Rise of The Yokai Clan would be the next series. But I wish they aired some old animes like Ranma 1/2, Cardcaptor Sakura or Rurouni Kenshin :| Polls are always great, so go ahead ;) Ryoga (talk) 15:36, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Oh yeh! I just added a blog too ^^ Have a look at it if you like. It's just a small trivia bit though. '' :No, I'm not Japanese ^^ haha I'm a local born in SG. I learn Japanese on my own. It's an on/off thingy though; flexible time. I always wanted to experience the summer matsuri in Japan after seeing it in animes so many times! lol And yeah abt those old anime!! "Rurouni..." just ran again last year I think. They repeated Slam Dunk and Yu Yu Hakusho so many times though. I'm more into Mecha/Sci-fi stuff like (Gundam, Gurren Lagann, Towards The Terra,etc), music, as well as lite supernatural(XXXHolic, Nurarihyon) and historical(samurai/ninja type). -- Koosha 16:11, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, learning Japanese on your own? Wow, I wish I could learn Japanese :D I love Japanese festivals too. ''Rurouni ran last year? I must have missed it. Mecha? I'm not into it, lol. I'm more into fantasy, supernatural and Ninja/samurai stuff. Ryoga (talk) 04:54, April 30, 2012 (UTC) --- Hey Ryoga, are there Kinokuniya bookstores in India? In SG, they're giving away free manga during May yearly to promote manga reading. They mentioned that it's a set they're giving away but not sure how reliable it is. A set is a lot for some titles. ^^" I'm planning to buy 'Hellsing', after it putting away for so long! lol Are you a manga person btw? :D Sorry if I kept rambling lol! -- Koosha 08:26, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :No :( Gosh, I should move from this place! Here I have to buy manga through some online stores :| I enjoy reading manga and I have one complete series in my possession at the moment, lol. The Law of Ueki. I am planning to buy InuYasha (my favorite series), Maison Ikkoku, Ranma 1/2, xxxHolic and a few other titles. Hey, what is your favorite anime/manga series? :) Ryoga (talk) 03:34, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Mm, fav manga would be Hellsing, One Piece, Bleach and some others ^^" For anime, my favs would be Monster, Fairy Tail, xxxHolic, Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai 7, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Appleseed 1+2(anime film), Makoto Shinkai and Yasuhiro Yoshiura anime works, plus some others. ^^" -- Koosha 05:50, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :I love Rurouni Kenshin too! Ryoga (talk) 07:52, May 10, 2012 (UTC) --- I read frm somewhere tht Rurouni Kenshin is gonna hv a remake or something like tht. Wonder wht kind of changes they'll do to the characters. :P Hmm, HunterXHunter(2012) version is not bad..getting interesting. :) I didn't really look forward to this title but after watching a few episodes, found it entertaining. lol ^^" Anyway, it's gonna end soon and another anime is taking its time slot I think...if I'm not wrong it's Nurarihyon season2. Mm, either way, I'll still enjoy the change haha! -- Koosha 16:07, May 22, 2012 (UTC)